kangaroosfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Omega Bros.
Super Omega Bros. is a fighting game parody of Super Smash Bros. It uses primarily Ghostbusters characters but it features multiple others as well. It was created by Alibi Gaming. Gameplay Super Omega Bros. has the characters in a so-called simulation where they have to knock each other out of the in order to win the game. Each player has a damage total, represented by a percentage, which rises as damage is taken and can reach a maximum damage of 499%. As this percentage rises, the character is knocked progressively farther by attacks. To knock out an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries. When knocked off the stage, a character may jump back up in an attempt to return; some characters have longer-ranged jumps and may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, characters have different weights because of their body types or outfits, making it harder for heavier opponents to be knocked off the edge, but harder for them to recover once sent flying. Unlike Street Fighter and Tekken, which require players to memorize complicated button-input combinations, Super Omega Bros. makes all the combination buttons achieve different combinations for different characters. Characters are additionally not limited to only facing opponents, instead being allowed to move freely. The game focuses more on aerial and platforming skills than other fighting games, with larger, more dynamic stages rather than a simple flat platform. Smash Bros. also implements blocking and dodging mechanics. Grabbing and throwing other characters is also possible. Various weapons and power-ups can be used in battle to inflict damage, recover health, or dispense additional items. They fall randomly onto the stage in the form of items from Ghostbusters or magic weapons, such as proton packs, proton grenades, and cars. The twelve multiplayer stages are locations taken from or in the style of Ghostbusters, such as the firehouse and a child's bedroom. Although the game is rendered in three dimensions, players move within a two-dimensional plane. Stages are dynamic, ranging from simple moving platforms to dramatic alterations of the entire stage. Each stage offers unique gameplay and strategic motives, making the chosen stage an additional factor in the fight. In single-player mode, the player battles a series of computer-controlled opponents in a random though specific order, attempting to defeat them with a limited number of lives in a limited amount of time. While the player can determine the difficulty level and number of lives, the series of opponents cannot be decided. If the player loses all three of their lives or runs out of time, they can continue at the cost of a loss of overall points. The single-player mode also includes two minigames, "Bullseye" and "Moving Boars", in which the objective is to shoot targets or board multiple special platforms, respectively, of course. A training mode is also available in which players can manipulate the environment and experiment against computer opponents without the restrictions of a standard match. Up to four people can play in multiplayer mode, which has specific rules predetermined by the players. Stock and timed matches two of the multiplayer modes of play. This gives each player a certain number of lives or a selected time limit, before beginning the match. Free for all or team battles are also a choice during matches using stock or time. A winner is declared once time runs out, or if all players except one or a team has lost all of their lives. A multiplayer game may also end in a tie if two or more players have the same score when time expires, which causes the round to end in sudden death. Characters The game includes thirty-three playable characters from the Ghostbusters franchise, as well as a few original characters made by Alibi Gaming themselves, with the exception of the Futari wa Pretty Cure characters. The characters have a symbol appearing behind their damage meter corresponding to the series to which they belong, such as a Ghostbusters logo behind Peter's and a heart behind Jayda's. Furthermore, characters have recognizable moves derived from their original series, such as Hikari's shield and Ron's pistols. Twenty characters are initially playable, and thirteen additional characters can be unlocked by meeting specific criteria. # Dr. Peter Venkman # Dr. Ray Stantz # Dr. Egon Spengler # Winston Zeddemore # Janine Melnitz # Walter Peck # Slimer # Ruby # Spectral Peter Venkman # Spectral Ray Stantz # Spectral Egon Spengler # Spectral Winston Zeddemore # Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black # Honoka Yukishiro/ Cure White # Hikari Kujou/Shiny Luminous (Unlockable) # The Sorcerer (Unlockable) # Mina Pika # Charles Leonardo # Jayda Utensil (Unlockable) # Dr. Medicine # Jessie and Jess (Unlockable) # Sanguinoso # Kylie Griffin # Rookie/Bryan Welsh (Unlockable) # Ron Alexander # Jenny Moran # Dani Shpak (Unlockable) # Lou Kamaka (Unlockable) # The Bogeyman (Unlockable) # The Grundel (Unlockable) # Samhain (Unlockable) # Eugene Visitor (Unlockable) # Virginia Strauss (Unlockable) The character art featured on the game's box art and instruction manual is in the style of a comic book, and the characters are portrayed as real life people entering a simulation as specific characters. The characters are also nicknamed as their character numbers. This style has since been omitted in the sequels. Types So far, there is only mortal and supernatural. Here is who has what. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 13, 24, 15, 16, 17, 18, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, and 33 are mortal. 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, 19, 22, 29, 30, 31, and 32 are supernatural. Randomly Spawning Items * Sword (Can be used by anyone) * Shield (Can be used by anyone) * Ghost Trap (Can be used by anyone) * Proton Grenade (Can be used by anyone but it damages a supernatural user slightly when using) * Spooky Fog (Can be used by supernatural users only) * Speed Shoes (Can be used by anyone but 7) * Proton Pack (Can be put on 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 10, 11, 12, 23, 24, 25, or 33) * Ghost Pistol (Can be used by 24, 25, 26, 27, or 28) * PKE Meter (Can be used by 2, 3, 10, 11, 14, 20, 23, 24, 27, or 33) * First Aid Kit (Can be used by 20 or 27) * Camera (Can be used by 5, 6, 21, or 28) * Car (Can be used by 1, 6, 9, or 32) * Super Spring (Can be used by 7, 13, 14, or 15) * Portal Gun (Can be used by 16, 17, or 29) * Tobin's Spirit Guide (Can be used by 2, 10, 17, 18, 24, or 33) * Megaphone (Can be used by 1, 5, 6, 9, 13, 16, or 25) * Beaker (Can be used by 3, 11, 18, 20, or 33) * Big Heart (Can be used by 4, 7, 12, 15, 17, or 23) Trivia * The Alibi characters are Mina Pika, Charles Leonardo, Jayda Utensil, Dr. Medicine and Sanguinoso ** The Sorcerer and Virginia Strauss are video game versions of "real people". * This was supposed to be a trading card game. What happened here? * Go away. * I may or may not do this. If the SGB were alt. costumes instead of different fighters, then Hibiki would be #9, Utena would be #10, Kanade would be #11 and Ryuko Matoi would be #12. * SOB also stands for Son of Bitch Category:Video Games Category:Super Omega Bros Category:Alibi Gaming